1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, organic light-emitting display devices may be applied to display devices for mobile apparatuses such as digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, smart phones, ultra-slim notebooks, tablet person computers, and flexible display apparatuses, or electronic/electric appliances such as ultra-slim televisions.
An organic light-emitting display device has a stack structure in which an emission layer (EML) is placed between an anode and a cathode. However, it is difficult to obtain high efficiency emission via the structure, thus, intermediate layers such as an electron injection layer (EIL), an electron transport layer (ETL), a hole transport layer (HTL), and a hole injection layer (HIL), and/or the like, may be selectively inserted between the anode and the cathode, and used.
In general, the organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by several methods such as a nozzle printing method, a deposition method, and the like. For example, the EML may be formed by the nozzle printing method, and the intermediate layers may be formed by the deposition method. In a case of using the deposition method, a solvent for the intermediate layers, e.g., a solvent of a solution for the HTL, may dissolve the EML in a deposition process, such that an interface characteristic may deteriorate. Also, by using both the nozzle printing method and the deposition method, the investment costs may be increased, a large space for equipments may be required, and it may be difficult or impossible to arrange in-line based equipment.